


Not a Competition

by 100percentfluffster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Unwanted Attention from Steve, clear communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentfluffster/pseuds/100percentfluffster
Summary: Steve Rogers has been trying to force himself back into Tony's life, despite the fact that Tony no longer wants him there. Bucky makes some mistakes but tries his best to keep Tony safe and away from Steve's unwanted advances.Features clear communication between Bucky and Tony, Tony learning about healthy relationships, a realistic approach to jealousy, and a potential bash down of Captain America.





	Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post Civil War but Bucky has been cleared of the trigger words and is living in the Tower with the team.

Bucky wasn’t a saint, for a lot of reasons. For one he murdered hundreds of people while he was brainwashed. For another, he was a petty protective little shit. 

It was hard to miss the way that Steve watched Tony, and Bucky wasn’t amused. This was the Captain that had been raving against Stark and his ‘machinations’ while they were in Wakanda. This was the man that had refused to let Bucky go to America to get BARF treatment for his trigger words (not that Steve had any choice in the matter). This was the man that  _ refused to trust Stark  _ with anything larger than ordering dinner.

But Bucky watched as Steve’s eyes followed the billionaire across every room. The way Steve couldn’t seem to help himself from taking in every detail of Tony even when insulting the engineer at every turn. Bucky didn’t understand it. 

When Steve started to follow Tony around and try to push himself back into the brunet’s life, Bucky had had enough. It was annoying that Steve was ignoring Bucky and Tony’s public relationship, but it came down to the fact that Tony was clearly uncomfortable. Tony didn’t like being alone with Steve, nonetheless the sole focus of the Captain.

“What’s Steve’s deal with Tony?” Bucky finally asked Natasha.

Nat raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in thought. “That’s a tough question. I don’t think Steve could tell you.” 

“But you can, so spill, малышка.” 

He watched in fascination as Natasha blushed at the nickname once again, still unused to a genuine use of a pet name for her. She cleared her throat and replied, “Infatuation, I guess. Tony used to love him, before everything. Tony was desperate for Steve’s approval and the two of them were dancing around  _ something _ for a long time.” 

“But?” 

Natasha smiled though it looked painful, “I don’t think Steve ever really saw Tony as a person. He just likes having the billionaire at his beck and call. He loved the way Tony loved him. Now that that’s gone…” 

“Steve’s missing it.” Bucky knocked his metal fingers forcefully against the wall next to him as he tried to swallow down the rage in his chest. Tony had spent enough time being used by people, especially Captain America. “That motherfucker.” 

Natasha laid a light hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic glance. “Try not to hurt each other, okay? Just ‘cause you’re both super soldiers doesn’t mean that you can’t do each other harm.” 

Bucky glared at the wall next to her and didn’t answer. She sighed and placed a small kiss on his cheek before she continued her way down the hallway. Bucky sighed and resisted the urge to punch the wall, knowing that Tony would just have to patch it later. His genius worked hard enough. 

He took a deep breath and started moving through the Tower to the nearest elevator, hit with a strong urge to hold Tony in his arms. He asked FRIDAY to take him to the workshop. The tension in his shoulders was lifted the moment he saw Tony humming to himself and soldering something on the newest version of Natasha’s widow bites. 

Bucky made his steps loud as he approached and gave a large smile when Tony looked up at him with a sweet guilty grin. “How long have you been down here, kitten?” Bucky asked. The genius’ hair was ruffled and sticking up in every direction which made him look younger and more relaxed. The stress in his face was absent as he fiddled with the weapons in his hands. He looked at home, surrounded by his projects and robots. 

“Not too long, I don’t think,” Tony said, clearly lying through his teeth. 

“FRIDAY?” Bucky asked without moving his eyes from Tony. 

Tony grimaced as FRIDAY replied, “Seventeen hours, Sergeant. He has not left for food since and has refused all of DUM-E’s smoothies.” 

“Come on, doll, time for a bite to eat. You promised me every twelve hours last month. You were doing so well!” Bucky gave Tony a kind smile to make sure the man knew he wasn’t angry with him. 

“But I’m almost done and I--” 

“Natasha’s bites can wait a few minutes. I’m not trying to tear you away for hours, kitten. Just let me make you lunch.” Bucky leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to Tony’s full lips. Tony leaned into it and blinked up at Bucky when the kiss ended with a small pout. Bucky groaned at the expression and grabbed Tony’s hand to pull him up and into a longer kiss. He licked at Tony’s lips until the older man sighed and fully melted into the embrace. 

“Come on, doll, just a few bites. No more kisses until you come upstairs with me,” Bucky urged with a teasing grin. 

Tony pretended to think it over. “Hmm, how about you give me a few more kisses and then I’ll come with you?” 

Bucky hid his fond grin in Tony’s hair and rubbed his metal hand up the man’s back. “How about I give you as many kisses as you want… in the elevator.” 

Tony snorted but pulled away and walked toward the elevator of his own will. “FRIDAY, this better be a slow ass elevator ride, got me, baby girl?” 

“Of course, Boss.” Bucky shot the nearest camera an amused look, reveling in the pure playfulness to the AI’s voice. Bucky would never stop being blown away by Tony’s robotic children. 

“You know,” Tony started, his tone a bit nervous. He turned in the elevator and immediately pulled Bucky into his body. “I know I’m a pain in the ass, forgetting to eat and sleep and everything, but I am grateful for you and this. The others… they’d try for a couple of weeks but always gave up.” 

Bucky forced the anger away for a different time and instead focused on his love and adoration for the man in his arms. “Yer the farthest thing from a problem, Tony.” Bucky placed a couple of quick kisses to Tony’s face and then added, “I’ll gladly chase ya’ around with pasta and sandwiches until DUM-E learns how to make something beyond those ghastly smoothies. Then I’ll still follow you around, just to appreciate the view.” Bucky slid his hands down to Tony’s ass to give a tight squeeze. He cherished the way Tony’s gasp made shivers run up his own spine. “The others are just idiots, aight?” 

Tony didn’t respond, just wound his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him into another long kiss with slowly swiping tongues and the knowledge that they’d have plenty of other kisses after this one. It was comfortable and warm and made Bucky swear once again to protect Tony with everything he was and had. 

When the elevator stopped Bucky gently pulled Tony over to the counter in the communal kitchen. With one last lingering kiss Bucky turned to the fridge and pulled out the leftover pasta salad from yesterday’s lunch. He scooped a reasonable amount into two bowls and placed them on the counter. One for him and one for Tony. 

Bucky let himself relax as Tony slowly ate the food in between his long winded and excitable explanations of his newest idea. Bucky just watched and listened in admiration, loving the way Tony’s olive skin would darken ever so slightly with a flush of excitement. Watched the way Tony’s coffee eyes would glitter and shine as he thought faster than anyone could possibly imagine. Thoughts of Steve were far away as he basked in Tony’s presence. 

Until the moment that he heard the man’s steps coming down the hallway. Bucky tensed up as the earlier conversation with Natasha came to mind and before he could think it through, Bucky was pulling Tony out of the other seat and into his lap. He slid his metal fingers into Tony’s hair and rubbed a thumb over the sensitive spot behind Tony’s ear making the smaller man shiver harshly. He pulled Tony’s face to his and licked at Tony’s lips with a sudden heat that took them both by surprise. 

He didn’t want to deal with Steve. He wanted to show the man that Tony had moved on. He wanted to feel Tony against him and not have to worry about Steve harassing the engineer. 

Tony moaned almost silently and let his hands fall to rest on Bucky’s broad chest. Bucky used his other arm to pull Tony in closer, his hand placed on the small of Tony’s back to support him. Tony giggled ever so slightly into the kiss and Bucky couldn’t help tightening his hold on the billionaire at the sound. 

Bucky heard the footsteps pause in the doorway and he had to suppress his smirk as he tilted his head further to kiss Tony deeper, mapping out the mouth beneath his. He easily manhandled Tony into a more comfortable position against him and could feel Tony’s growing interest. He pulled away to start trailing open mouthed kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck. His blood sang as Tony responded easily and murmured Bucky’s name into his ear. 

Bucky smirked as he looked over Tony’s shoulder at the super soldier standing in the doorway watching them with a gobsmacked expression. Bucky slowly moved his smirk to the crook of Tony’s neck and bit down slowly on the spot. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed for a second as Tony moaned and ground down into Bucky’s lap. He forced his eyes open again to glare at Steve, moving his hands to Tony’s hips to get better leverage as he rocked his hips up making Tony scramble for purchase at his shoulders and groan. 

Bucky watched Steve bite his lip, those blue eyes fixed on Tony with an intensity that made Bucky uncomfortable. Tony lightly nipped at his earlobe and Bucky let out a whoosh of breath at the intoxicating feeling. He wanted to show Steve that Tony had moved on, not to give the Captain a free show. Things were getting out of control. Bucky tried to convey Steve’s welcome, which was none at all, with his eyes, but Steve didn’t move. Just continued to watch. Not what he’d expected and certainly not his goal. 

Bucky groaned in frustration and grabbed Tony’s chin to pull him into a slow and simmering kiss, one that had none of the heat from the moment but all the love he could muster into the action. Tony stilled and melted into the kiss, but it did the job in calming them both down. “Not the best place to start something we can’t finish, doll,” Bucky murmured as they pulled apart. 

“I own this kitchen. This counter. If we want to fuck on it then we can.” Bucky smiled as he saw Steve’s hands clench. “Besides, Snowflake, you started this. Not that I’m complaining.” 

Bucky pecked Tony’s lips and set the smaller man down gently on the ground, his super soldier strength making it as easy as breathing. “I know how excited ya’ were ‘bout that upgrade for Nat, Tones. Go on and finish up while it’s fresh in ya’ mind, yeah? I’m not going anywhere, promise.” 

Tony looked genuinely torn for a moment before Bucky chuckled and gave that perk bottom a small smack and pushed him out of the kitchen, careful to make sure Tony never saw Steve lurking in the other door. If he saw Steve then Tony would turn into a nervous mess. Tony didn’t need to deal with that, Bucky would deal with their unwanted audience. 

As soon as Tony was in the elevator Bucky swung around and glared frostily at his old friend. Rogers gave him a pained beseeching look that did nothing but piss Bucky off even more. Steve took a deep breath that rattled a little in his chest. “He’s not the man you think he is, Buck.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that Tony is unstable. He creates killer robots and- and- and he almost  _ killed you _ . I mean, come on, Bucky, he’s not--” 

“Bullshit, Rogers.” Bucky took a few steps closer to Steve and not for the first time had to resist the urge to punch the man in his stupid perfect teeth. “Anyone with eyes can see the way ya’ stare and it ain’t somethin’ Imma put up with.” 

“And what about Tony? You making his decisions for him now?” Steve responded with a tight jaw and obvious anger. 

Bucky would have been amused by how easily Steve dropped the facade of this being about Tony not being good for Bucky, if it wasn’t so utterly infuriating. The little he remembered of Steve didn’t show the man being so used to lying. But this wasn’t the same Steve. This Steve he sort of hated. “Tony already made his decision and so did you. Ya’ know, when you treated him like trash and belittled his every contribution.” 

“You don’t know anything about me and Tony. I know him better than you or anyone else.” 

Bucky didn’t bother trying to hold in the mocking laugh at those words. “Oh, really? So why’re ya’ always terrorizing him in his own house? Demandin’ to know things that ain’t your business?” 

“I know Tony gets in over his head, and I’m here to pull him back out when he gets too far. I’m doing it for him.” 

“I hope you know how delusional that sounds, Stevie.” 

“If anyone’s delusional it’s you!” Steve looked like he was getting angrier and angrier, whereas Bucky was getting more and more disgusted and resigned. 

“And why is that, punk?” 

“Because Tony’s just using you as a replacement for me. One super soldier to another, you’ll never live up to the original.” Steve was breathing heavily and his eyes were flashing in anger making them even bluer than normal. 

Bucky looked at the man in front of him and felt something cold slither down his spine as he watched. His anger was burning away into a cooler uneasiness. “One  _ friend _ to another, Steve? You’ve been outta the picture for a long time.” 

“Oh, please, I made Tony moan like that way before you.” 

Bucky froze at those words and felt his heart clench. “What?” 

Steve smirked and crossed his arms over his chest confidently as he somehow managed to look down at Bucky despite the fact they were the same height. “Yeah, ask your boy about that, why don’t you? Tony knows what he wants, and it’s not you.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Bucky asked in disgust. “It doesn’t matter if you’ve slept with Tony. It doesn’t even matter if he loved you. It doesn’t matter if he loves me! You  _ used _ him over and over again-- Tony deserves better. Just let him be!” 

“I never used him! Tony’s the one that was always creating problems that we had to deal with!” 

“No, I’m not havin’ this conversation with you.” Bucky backed up and shook his head in disappointment. “You need to leave Tony alone. Okay?” 

“You want me to just stand by as you fuck him on the kitchen counter?!” 

“What?” Bucky ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out where this conversation went so wrong. “What the fuck, Steve?” 

“This isn’t like it was back in the day, Buck. I’m not going to be overlooked because of you, not anymore.” 

“What are you even talking about? Look, I’ve clearly gone about this the wrong way, I just wanted to say that Tony deserves to not be hounded by you.” 

“Like you’re hounding him?” 

“I’m not--” Bucky took a deep breath and placed his hands on the counter to brace himself as he let his head hang down. He was confused and increasingly concerned about what the hell was happening. The Captain was obsessive when it came to missions and team unity, and now Bucky got the feeling that he’d underestimated Steve’s obsession with Tony. 

“Whatever, Buck. I shouldn’t have expected anything else from the two of you. Both of you using each other to get back at me. It’s immature and cruel.” 

“I love Tony!” Bucky exclaimed in frustration and confusion. “This isn’t about you in any way, Steve!” 

“It doesn’t seem like that from here,” Steve said around a self sure smirk. Without another word Steve turned on his heel and left. Bucky was left blinking at the empty doorway and trying to figure out what had happened. What had he started?

“FRIDAY?” Bucky asked after a solid couple of minutes of silence. 

“Yes?” The AI sounded vaguely insulted. 

“That… that was bad, yeah? I don’t… understand.” 

“That was bad,” FRIDAY agreed, and now there was an obvious tone of concern. “Captain America has been known to act rashly and use excessive force when he does so.” 

“Shit.” Bucky pulled at his hair and spun in a slow circle as he tried to think. “What do I do?” 

There was a long pause before FRIDAY responded. “I don’t know.” 

Bucky sighed and made a decision. He began to backtrack his way to the workshop, he needed to come clean to Tony. This wasn’t his decision to make. This elevator ride was the opposite of the one before it. He was tense and anxious and seeing Tony just made him even more scared and stressed. Tony didn’t even notice his presence. 

Bucky dragged himself over to the beaten up couch and collapsed into it. After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts he finally called out to Tony. “Hey, baby, can you come here?” 

Tony hummed something in response but didn’t look up from his work. The words probably hadn’t even registered to the inventor. Bucky grinned in fond exasperation but raised his voice and asked once again, “Tony, babe? Can you hear me? We need to talk.” 

Those words had Tony’s face snapping over to him and his skin paled in obvious distress. “What do you mean, Buckaroo?” Tony said in a painfully fake tone of nonchalance. He put down the tools in his hands and Bucky noted the way his hands shook. 

“It’s not--” Bucky tried to comfort but cut himself off. He just patted the couch next to him and said, “It’s important. Just… come on, baby.” 

Tony slowly approached the couch and looked at as if it might bite him but eventually settled down on the other cushion. “What’s up, Frosty?” Tony wouldn’t look anywhere beyond the threads of the back of the couch. 

“I made a mistake, Tony. I’m sorry.” 

Tony’s shoulders hunched over and it looked like the man was trying to curl into himself. “I understand, James. It was only a matter of time, really. I get it.” Tony cleared his throat and Bucky was alarmed to see that there were tears shining in those brown eyes. “I won’t let it affect my--” 

“Holy shit!” Bucky exclaimed in sudden realization. “I am not breaking up with you!” 

Tony froze and the fragile hope that blossomed on his face was heartbreaking and made Bucky mad at every person who had ever trampled on Tony’s beaten heart. “You aren’t? Because it sounded a lot like--” 

“NO!” Bucky practically shouted before he grimaced at his own volume. “Look, Tony, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and the only way I’m leaving your side is if you make me. Or if DUM-E and the others decide to rebel against me and kill me in my sleep.” 

Tony grinned bright and relieved and Bucky let out a breath of his own relief. “Yeah? I’m pretty sure my bots love you more than I do, so I wouldn’t worry about that.” 

Bucky let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and he just breathed through the mess of emotions that the last two conversations had left him with. He reached out blindly for Tony and was met with the work roughened fingers of Tony’s closing around his. “I do, you know. Love you,” Bucky breathed out. 

“I love you too, Snowflake.” Bucky’s other arm came up to automatically steady Tony as the billionaire crawled into his lap and straddled his hips comfortably. Bucky looked up at the gorgeous eyes looking down at him, unable to look away from Tony’s beauty and elegance and perfection. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Tony’s love, but he’d take it. 

“Alright, Icee, what’s so important then?” Tony asked. 

Bucky grimaced and moved to bury his face in Tony’s neck to calm himself. “Look, earlier in the kitchen-- I was just-- But Steve-- and then…” Bucky gritted his teeth together to stop the flow of useless words. “FRIDAY? A little help?” 

Tony jerked slightly in place as a hologram screen appeared in front of him and FRIDAY played the entire thing out. Bucky could feel the man getting more tense as the conversation went. Tony physically flinched when Steve revealed that he and Tony had had sex at some point. They were both shaking by the end of the replay and Bucky waited in dread for Tony to react. 

After several long minutes of silence, Bucky finally pulled back and tried to catch Tony’s eyes. The billionaire scrambled off Bucky’s lap and landed with a painful sounding thump on the ground. “Tony!” Bucky tried to help Tony up, but the genius just shook his head and backed away. Bucky raised his hands in surrender and settled back into the couch, ignoring the way his body longed to scoop Tony up and check him for damage. To sooth his love’s obvious distress. 

“Kitten?” Bucky prodded verbally. 

“I’m sorry!” Tony said, eyes finally jerking up to look at Bucky. Tony was terrified and Bucky didn’t know why. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, love.  _ I’m _ sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to confront Steve, I was just worried about you, and I’m a petty guy, I won’t lie.” 

“I’m so sorry. It was only once, and he-- I didn’t know that you were alive. And he was being so nice to me that night, and--” 

“Wait, are you apologizing for sleeping with Steve?” 

Tony winced and hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry.” 

Bucky lurched forward and gathered Tony up in his arms, “That’s not something to be sorry for, love. It happened, it’s in the past and I don’t care.” 

“But I lied to you, I’m no better than him.” 

“You didn’t lie, baby.” 

“I didn’t tell you and--” 

Bucky realized he’d need a different approach for this to work. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because...because I didn’t want to think about it?” 

Bucky wished he’d just punched Steve, the man deserved it. “When did it happen?” Bucky hadn’t meant to ask, but it came out of his mouth before he could think it through. 

“Uh, a few weeks before the Accords. I’d barely seen the team for months and then suddenly Steve was there. He was so happy and relieved, said something about SHIELD giving him time off or something. In hindsight, I realized it was because he’d gotten a lead on where you were… anyways, he needed something and then… I don’t know he was just smiling at me and I’d waited so long and--” 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, doll. I’m not mad, and Tony?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Anyone who gets mad at you for having emotions… get mad right back at ‘em, okay?” Bucky paused only long enough to get a small unsure nod from Tony. That was a conversation they’d be having again in the future, but he pushed on, “I’m not entitled to know everything about you, Tony. I don’t get to demand to know things and you sure as hell have no reason to be sorry for not telling me about Steve. I mean, did it surprise me? Yeah, it did.” Bucky squeezed Tony closer when the billionaire began shrinking back into himself. “But that don’t matter, alright? That’s not the reason I wanted to tell you about what happened. I wanted to apologize myself.” 

Tony looked up at Bucky in complete bafflement, “For what?” 

Bucky’s heart broke all over again by how naive Tony was when it came to healthy relationships. “Because I knew Steve was coming and I tried to make a statement. Because I got jealous and made a bad situation even worse. Because I didn’t ask before I just jumped you to warn Steve away from ya’. Because I was a jerk, and even if I had good intentions, or at least semi-good intentions, I… it was immature and unfair to you. We’ve been working on good communication and this was most definitely not a good example.” 

Tony’s mouth was slightly open as if his words had been shocked away from him. His eyes were locked on Bucky and the soldier couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried. “Thank you,” Tony said hoarsely. “No one’s ever asked me about… you’re a first, James.” 

“I respect you, Tony. I know we’ve talked about it before, but your previous relationships have largely been manipulative and toxic. Two people who really love each other, they respect each other above everything else. You get me?” 

Tony nodded shyly and leaned in to give a short kiss to Bucky. “I’m starting to. Pepper’s been talking to me too about the assumptions I’ve always made in relationships, including her and I’s.” Bucky pushed the feelings of jealousy away, knowing they were both inappropriate and unjustified. Pepper and Tony had had an amicable break up a couple of years ago. They had tried to make things work, one of the only healthy attempts at love Tony had ever accomplished before Bucky. The soldier was grateful for Pepper, as she had laid a lot of the groundwork about healthy relationships in Tony’s mind. “My therapist and I have been talking a lot about consent and all the ways it goes beyond like fucking and what not. So yeah, I think I’m starting to understand?” 

Bucky smiled and said, “I’m so proud of you, kitten.” Tony tried to pull away and Bucky saw the fake smile and front coming up before it could fully happen. “Nu-uh, none of that,” Bucky lightly scolded. “No hiding from compliments, no hiding from me.” 

Tony looked down and away but there was still a soft smile around the edges of his lips and Bucky just leaned down to taste it. Tony hummed happily into the kiss and relaxed all the way in Bucky’s arms. After some soft and toe curling kisses Bucky pulled back. “Now, the other reason for this conversation.” 

Tony sobered and nodded with a serious look. “Alright, hit me, strong stuff. What’s up?” 

“Steve.” Bucky tried to ease the sudden tension in Tony’s muscles at the name with soft rubs to the taught back beneath his hands. “I’m concerned about his… intentions toward you.” 

“What do you mean?” Tony looked ready to flee at any second and Bucky took a moment to kiss both of Tony’s eyelids and massage clenched muscles into something less rigid. 

“I think he took that discussion, not that we can really call it that, as some sort of twisted challenge.” 

“You win,” Tony said immediately. “Please.” 

Bucky sighed and pushed his nose into Tony’s hair and took a reassuring whiff. “That’s not the problem, baby.” 

“You don’t want to win?” Tony asked. 

“You’re not something to win, kitten.” 

“I’m not?” The question wasn’t filled with insecurity or self deprecation, just earnest confusion. 

“This isn’t about me or Steve. It’s about you. It’s about what you want and respecting your wishes. You’re not a prize to be won, you’re a beautiful genius that gets to decide how he’s treated. Alright?” 

Tony took a little bit to fully digest and Bucky could see that great mind working in front of him. Tony’s eyes were far away as he forced his way through the logic Bucky had presented. “But you still want to win, right?” 

Bucky chuckled and nodded his head, “More than anything, baby. I want to ‘win’ because I treat you right and because you love me. Because I make you happy. Okay?” Tony nodded happily and was bouncing slightly in place with his badly hidden glee. Bucky cleared his throat and tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to the bouncing. It was quite distracting. “But back to Steve. He seems determined that you still want him. So, I have to ask, Tones, are you interested in Steve in any romantic fashion?” 

“No,” Tony said with a pinched expression. “I just said that you--” 

“I know. Just checking. Clear communication, yeah?” 

Tony relaxed and nodded, “Yeah, okay. No. I don’t want to even be alone with Steve in a room. The Capsicle can go fuck himself.” 

Bucky grinned at the familiar fire in the words. “Okay. That was very clear, thank you.” Tony just gave him an exaggerated wink in response. “What do you want to do?” 

“Can we move back to the couch?” Tony quipped, a hand coming up to rub at his left eye. 

“You getting a headache?” Bucky was already standing, carefully wrapping Tony’s legs around his hips as he moved. Once they were both back on the couch Bucky motioned at DUM-E and order the robot to bring the pain killers Tony always kept on hand in the workshop. Electromagnetic headaches were a norm for Tony due to the arc reactor. 

Tony swallowed the pills dry while Bucky watched with a grimace. “That’s not good for you, you know. They can get stuck in your throat--” 

“That’s what she said,” Tony interrupted with another over the top wink. Bucky was hopelessly charmed. He bit his lip as his hands drifted to the hem of Tony’s shirt and slipped underneath to run up the smooth skin of Tony’s muscled back. The engineer closed his eyes in contentment and leaned back into the hands, trusting Bucky to not let him fall.

“Why’d you even tell me?” Tony asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“This whole confrontation with Steve. I’d never have guessed if you hadn’t told me. You weren’t mad at me about it and you didn’t need to apologize. So why?” 

Bucky frowned and ignored all the ways he could insist that the apologizing isn’t a bad thing. “You saw him. Steve has never been good with people saying no. He wouldn’t let the army tell him no. He wouldn’t let me tell him no when I was trying to run away from him and Hydra. He didn’t let Ross tell him no. Sometimes it works out for him and sometimes it doesn’t, but he doesn’t seem to care too much about the people who get hurt in the process. I refuse to let you be one of those people.” 

Tony smiled softly like he was reveling in those words, and Bucky thought that perhaps he was. Tony had never been treated properly, even with Pepper. She wasn’t able to give Tony what he needed, but Bucky truly believed that he himself could. Or he’d die trying. “Okay,” Tony whispered before resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder and just breathing deeply. It helped calm Bucky immensely. 

Now to plan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this in my drive for a while, and I really like it, but I've been trying to find inspiration for the second half, namely the confrontation that is clearly coming. But there are too many options and I can't find one thing to focus on, so I thought I could open it up to suggestions? So let me know what you want to happen, but keep in mind that I won't be making Bucky or Tony work against each other or for Bucky to have a toxic jealous reaction. I've tried hard to make Bucky jealous but know that it's not fair to Tony, for them to approach it together as a couple. So keeping with that theme, what the hell should I doooo????   
> Thanks for reading and hopefully taking the time to give me some ideas!


End file.
